The Assassin of the Void
by TheBlacksmithofWords
Summary: Her Love lost, her gratitude betrayed, she will find new purpose in a new world... or all will fall to her blade.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Assassin Lost

A/N: Very first story I've published. Sorry for any mistakes, I was doing this late at night and my laptops keyboard is buggy, so I'll try and make as many corrections, But Onwards to Glory!

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of dark souls or familiar of zero. I simply mix em'

I Wish I had followed him.

At least I would have died with him.

Or we could have killed that mongrel, Manus.

But as I knelt over his Grave, knowing that the fireball-throwing, maniacal wielder of the Ultra- Greatsword "Zweihander" had at least put him to rest, I wished to thank him. Because of him, my love has been put to rest, never having to be subject to torture that Manus had put him through.

Oh look, here he comes now.

And he had something of my interest

"…You, is that not…  
The soul of the man who fell on this spot?  
He was a dear friend. I wish to pay proper respect, with that soul.  
Would you be willing to part with it?"

….

He stood silent, considering whether or not to part with it.

I myself knew Artorias in life, and he was a powerful warrior. So it would make sense that his soul would be one of the greatest, maybe on par with the Witch of Izalith.

After 10 minutes of careful thoughts and weighing chances, he gave me Artorias's corrupted soul. "Thank You, you are very kind, Please take this, I have no more need of this". I handed over an extra set of my blades.

Now, people would question this decision, knowing how dangerous and deadly my blades are.i however, gave him a weaker set, since I would never part with the blades that have protected me from demon and blade alike.

..Plus, these blades are what led me to him...

"_Flashback"_

_The worst time for my blades to break, and it so happens to be that exact time. I was in the middle of a mission assassinating a Taurus demon blocking the path to Izalith, when both my blades simultaneously shattered attempting to block an unseen strike from one of its brothers. I quickly retreated and used a Homeward bone to get back to Anor Londo. _

_As I would have to sneak past the guards, I opted to travel by sneaking. I quietly snuck past those lumbering oafs with their gigantic halberds and heavy shields, I made it to the blacksmith._

_This blacksmith was, no, is, the best blacksmith in all of Lordran. Working directly for the silver knights and the gods, this silent behemoth was always hammering away at something._

_But something was off, someone else was in the room._

_Me, being the most paranoid, immediately drew my blades, and readied for a quick kill. I took a quick look around the corner, and what I saw made my jaw drop._

_A handsome man, clad in the armor of the silver knights, with sky blue eyes, was simply looking at the giant, who was shaking his head, muttering something about helmets and arrows. I turned back around the corner, cheeks on fire, fantasizing about being held in those arms…._

"_No! I will not think about those inappropriate things at such a time."I simply stated. However, to the man quickly filling my thought, it was more of a squeal._

"_Whose there!"_

_Those words sent shivers up my spine. The rough, but regal voice matches his rugged face, a little stubble adorning his chin. I shuddered, and then berated myself, remembering I was his superior, and a deadly assassin. I reinforced my thoughts, and calmly stepped around the corner._

_Seeing that face, it too all my self control not to kiss that face senseless. But I was an idol, looked upon by the soldiers, and I set a precedent. I simply stated a quick hello, asked for my dagger and scimitar repaired, and quickly walked out, only to feel a hand lay on my shoulder, holding me back._

"_Who are you?"_

_This knight, a low-ranking one at best, had the gall to ask my name shamelessly, when I am feared as the greatest cold-blooded killers in the entire world._

"_I should be asking that to you, Soldier!"_

_He immediately realized by the tone of my voice he was addressing a higher-raking officer and saluted faster than my blade swings._

"_Sir! Sorry for my attitude, Sir!" He quickly replied. Seeing his reaction made me smirk inwardly, "So who might I be speaking to?" I queried."Knight Artorias." Was his simple reply._

_I had heard the name Artorias more than once, knowing of his antics and regular attempts to get himself killed. Apparently none have worked so far. His regular antics include jumping on dragons' backs and fighting off a horde of said dragons. He was a bit famous for the same reason, but the only thing stopping him from true knighthood was the recklessness of such actions, even with good intent._

"_What is your reason for being here, Knight?" I roughly asked in an interrogative tone. He rubbed the back of his head in a 'you don't want to know' kind of way. I stared and tapped my foot reflexively, awaiting a reply._

_And then there were four._

_Ornstein, in all his 10 foot glory, was drunkenly stumbling down the steps in his armor, Mumbling something about a new knight, slid down 2 flights and fell next to the blacksmiths anvil._

_Oh, Gwyn, why couldn't you make him naked and drunk? It would be fitting for his stupid antics and slacking off. At least it would give a good laugh._

_Artorias smirked and chuckled, knowing about Ornstein's' drinking problem. _

_Back on topic…_

"_Why are you here!" I quietly demanded, knowing that anything louder would rouse a drunken Ornstein, nd that was something I was not prepared to deal with at this time in the morning._

"_I was simply getting my new armor" He stated quite heavily, with pride as well._

…_Wait 'new' armor?_

_Only true knights get new armor, which means…_

"_ORNSTEIN!" I shouted loudly, grabbing him by the collar of his armor and smashing him to the side of the wall._

_Apparently, I was one of the few who could rouse him from drunken sleep._

"_Awhawha?" Ornstein mumbled, still sleepy._

"_YOU PROMOTED A KNIGHT WITHOUT GETTING PERMISSION!" I shouted, enraged by his stupidity._

"_Nah, we already got permission. Remember?" he quietly mumbled, trying to get back to his dreams._

_Dreams about naked women, apparently._

_I wished I had Gough here. Last time this happened, Gough nailed him to the wall with his arrows._

_The most intriguing thing, you see. Competition was rampant among knights and this was just a piece of it._

"_FLASHBACK END"_

After he gave me the soul, I simply went back to praying.

…except the fact that the next action simply didn't register.

The undead wearing Giant Armor swung with his Zweihander, and I landed flat on my back.

I had just learned why he was considered deadly. His Greatsword was apparently imbued with chaos fire. After that, my whole world was pain, but I stood back up, and drew my weapons.

"Humph.. You humans, always taking what you please. Then I shall do the same!" I stated, running towards him, I threw a knife, hoping it would hit and poison him. He simply drew a shield off his back and defended. But while he was defending, I attacked, stopping him from dropping his shield, knowing that even in mourning, I was still very powerful. I did not let up on the assault, and for 2 minutes he held his ground, before I tired and retreated.

"What sorcery is this! How can I not break his guard!?"

He was using a simple thin-metal green shield. He should have at least tired.

The man in armor simply put it on his back and took his zweihander in a two-handed fashion. I could not do much but rest, and dodge.

When will this beast ever tire?

I threw 3 throwing knives, knowing he would raise his shield. Then I quickly planned my next attack.

While he was swinging at me, I noticed that he swings in a left-right pattern, so that was one, he could swing 180 degrees, as my back so quickly showed me, and his back was rarely open, so I opted for a more…controversial method.

I rolled around him, and quickly readied for a backstab. He could not do much as the blade passed through his spine and I quickly kicked him off.

…Thank you, Hornet Ring.

He stood back up and began throwing Chaos Fireballs.

What surprised me was not the throwing of the fireball, but the type of fire used. Only the Witch of Izalith and her ilk knew the method, unless they were given away. If they were, it was most likely to gain a powerful ally.

His giant armor was unbreaking, and his will untiring, apparently, his armor and guard are unbreakable. But every wall has a crack…Wait.

If melee and ranged could not hurt him, then extremely strong magic has a chance of injuring him, except that all the magic users of Oolacile were wiped out, so there goes that idea. I knew for one thing, that I was most likely going to die. So instead of taking defeat, I simply charged, wanting to make my last minutes of life memorable.

'Some Planet, The Continent of Halkeginia : Tristain'

"So who has not taken part in the Springtime Summoning ritual yet?" an elderly, bald man questioned his students.

"Oh teacher! The Zero has yet to summon anything." A lightly tanned, Red-headed girl said.

'Louise POV'

I gritted my teeth, preparing my summoning circle. I know this is going to work! I spent a week on this magic circle, and it will not fail me. Then again, everything else has.

I gritted. Rule of steel, Rule of Steel.

I finished my preparations, drew my wand and recited my incantation.

'Ciaran POV'

"_My servant, who exists somewhere In this vast universe."_

…Wait, am I hearing… is this Artorias?

…No. Artorias has a rougher voice, this seems to be that of a girl just starting her teenage years.

"_My divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant, heed my call!"_

I kept dodging the zweihander, its gigantic blade reflecting my Cyclops mask. This…Monster… knows no bounds.

"_I wish from the very bottom of my heart!_

_..._Who is this girl, whose words ring with power and meaning. This surpasses my comprehension of magic, and reminds me of a spell, Decoy.

_Appear!_

At this moment, I noticed a green glow coming from behind me. This caught my attention and I turned around.

…Only to receive the end of the zweihander into my back. The force of impact threw me into the bubble of green, and I disappeared.

'Louise POV'

As I feared, an explosion.

…I broke down crying, or at least, I attempted to.

"Rule of Steel, Rule of Steel." I reminded myself.

The dust blew away suddenly, only for me to notice an upright figure, clad in black and blue, with a mask marked by an indentation in the forehead, sort of like a Cyclops.

My beautiful, divine familiar…Just collapsed.

"NO!" I ran to its side. As I fell on my knees, I removed the mask that covered…her face?

I summoned a woman?! Though, judging by the clothes and wounds, she seems to be either a very rich swordswoman, or a retainer to a noble, not unlikely considering the princesses Musketeer Captain.

As this all ran through my mind, the crowd of astonished students murmered condolences and insults. "The Zero killed someone!" a fat blonde student shouted throughout the crowd.

Colbert, the presiding teacher, quickly rushed them to the school, though that would do little except solidify the rumors that the Zero had murdered a person through her summoning.

"How am I going to explain this to mother?" I softly whispered, realizing that since I did not properly summon something _alive_ I could not remain in school. These thoughts distracted me from the death of the woman…wait…why is she shaking? She's still alive!

The next few minutes were a blur. She was rushed to the infirmiry, treated by 3 water mages for serious cuts, broken bones, and major burns, though how she got them is beyond the Head Nurses knowledge.

I went to sleep, dreaming of daggers and poison, hoping for the best.

**A/N: I know the big nstink about the commoner/noble thing, but notice her clothes in the game. They're ragged and torn from countless battles, so I thought this ending might be better. And Screw testing! I haven't been able to upload in 2 months! At any rate, I'm hoping to complete the next chapter within the week. Thank you for your continued support.**

**PRAISE THE SUN\\[T]/!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Rude Awakenings

A/N I had just finished the previous chapter when I started writing this, so it might deteriorate overtime.

Disclaimer: I own no part of Dark Souls or the franchise; neither do I own any part of Zero No Tsukaima.

'Ciaran POV'

A muddled haze was all that I saw when I awoke from a fitful, painful sleep. I quickly noticed candle light, so it must be nighttime. My whole body ached, wishing for a reprieve that I know would never come. I quickly stood upright, noticing my mask and armor were removed. I was bandaged, from what I remember with perfect clarity.

"What happened?" Ciaran asked the dark.

"You went unconscious" A squeaky voice quickly replied. Hearing this voice and barely recognizing it, I turned my head in its direction, to only notice a mop of pink hair.

This…_Child_…Stood at 5'2" and was looking younger than the newest demon of Izalith. She stood stock still and tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for something I wished to know. The silence was deafening, even more so, due to her tapping. I wished to know where I was.

"Where am I?" I quickly asked the child, hoping for the answer to be Lordran.

…No such luck.

"Tristain's Magical Academy." She quickly responded, nervous. About what, is beyond me. I realized her words and wondered where that was. I knew there was an academy in Vinheim, though not by that name.

"Where is this…_Academy_?" I quickly responded, hoping for answers that would make sense, unlike Seath's constant ramblings of insanity. She paused, for what was beginning to annoy me.

"What is your name?" she quietly asked, hoping not to offend me, judging by her tone.

"Ciaran. Just Ciaran." I responded, hoping to learn more about this place.

Her demeanor gained confidence, by the slightly notable lack in shaking.

"Are you a noble?" She replied. I was wondering why she would ask that. Maybe that was why. She wished to know if I was someone of higher standing. But I still did not understand the requisites.

"What is a noble?" I queried, hoping to see if I qualified.

"A noble is a mage who is a descendant of the great founder Brimir and leads the country in its most important internal affairs, such as war and trade.

I was none of those things, except the war part, and even then, I was just an assassin who murdered high-value targets. I never actually fought on the front lines, and my other assassins just took orders from the knights. I was the only known assassin to take orders directly from Lord Gwyn. Emphasis on '_known'_.

"No, I do not use magic, I did not bother learning more than my blades."

She seemed to stop shaking, letting out a sigh and lifting her head. She looked at me with eyes of pride and thankfulness. She muttered a prayer.

"Who are you?" the girl queried, hoping to receive, what, I did not know. I simply gave her my name, remembering her prayer to this 'Brimir' and not Gwyn, the true god of the lands.

"Ciaran." Was my reply, hoping it satisfied. It didn't.

"What do you work in?" she pressed, hoping to know more about what she summoned, I guess. I was not in the mood to argue or withhold information. Knowing she was in a position of power, I simply stood ground, her gaze burning holes through the side of my head.

"I worked in the army as an assassin-for-hire." I replied, not letting my connections to high-ranking soldiers in the army and forcing a ransom, or even worse, a prisoner trade.

She turned around, muttering reliefs and sighs, but when she looked back, all she saw was empty air and a swinging door. She cursed, called out, and just plain went into an obnoxious rage.

Why do these halls confuse me more than Anor Londo's corridors? Oh…Right. I lived there for over 20 years. At least there were the silver knights to help me find my way.

"Why doth fate be very cruel?" I whimpered weakly. My stomach was growling, and the only people I could find were these two nobles flirting over _soufflé. Soufflé , _for Gwyn's sake. I don't know what kind of system allows for nobles to be high and mighty all of the time. Even Ornstein, who was the most boastful, still treated people with decency. These nobles didn't even recognize others as human beings…

Well, to be fair, I wasn't completely a human being. I was a race of primordial man, so I didn't technically count as human

But that is a technicality. And knights aren't known to be technical.

Anyways, back to the story.

As I was sneaking about, hoping I wasn't being spotted, I noticed a maid kneeled over a pool of water, apparently cleaning clothes.

I've known from personal experience that if you ever want to know the gossip about a person or place, you go to the maids. That _is_ how I found out about Artoria's past and general recklessness.

I simply tapped her upon the shoulder. She jolted up, me just remembering that I was sneaking. She turned around very slowly and judging by her reaction, she'd seen me before. "Where are my weapons?" was what I quickly asked, covering her mouth before she awoke everyone in the castle.

"HHMMPHH?!" she quickly screamed, then quieted as she realized no one was around. She quickly got the message, nodded, and I released caught her breaths, hoping her answer was one I wanted to hear.

…Why gods must you be so cruel.

"L-l-last I h-heard, they w-were m-m-m-moving w-weapons up t-to the v-v-vault for e-examination." She stammered, still shocked at what she was seeing. She acted like I was some sort of ghost, haunting her.

…Now, I think the world just wants me to die.

"FAAAAAMMMMMIIIIIILLLLIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!" The Child, Louise screamed throughout the halls. I heard some bumping and scuffles coming from the rooms, most likely the students waking up. This could get messy.

I looked back to the end of the hallway and there was pinky, in all her 5-foot glory, with eyes like fire and shaking in rage.

Now, at this point, I just bent over, laughing from her general look. Here was a girl, in rage, in _sleepwear, _no less, and it just looked plain funny. Even the maid just covered her mouth and let a chuckle go hidden. She stepped over, me recovering from my bout of laughter, and tried to grab me

If there's one thing you never try in any circumstances, is grab an assassin, especially one versed in hand-to-hand combat. I simply twisted my arm and elbowed her in the stomach, using momentum from the attack to launch myself out a window.

While I was falling, I simply rolled into a ball, and when I landed, rolled and stopped myself from breaking my spine or dying.

I looked up from my position on the ground, seeing two faces gaping like fish. I simply gave them a two-finger salute, and ran through the gates, the guards sound asleep.

I got to the forest, found a tree, and simply went to sleep, knowing I was in a foreign land when I looked at the sky, two moons overlapping opposites. It had been a long time since seeig the moon, but I knew there was only one, and it was white. I contemplated, this, gave up trying to reason this after 20 minutes, and went to sleep.

…w-….wa…

Huh?

Wak-…. "Wake up, familiar!"

?

Who… wait? Oh I remember the pipsqueak who summoned me last night. She still was exasperating. I was hoping a good nights rest would rid her of this horrible mood and attitude, but as I kept saying and living…

My luck is the worst.

At any rate, I didn't want to spend the day with a child hovering over my bed, screaming for me to wake up.

I'd rather have _Him_ wake me up. But that was a child's dream, to have his favorite hero visit him and take him on an adventure. But I was no child, nor was I someone who dreamed. The only dreams I have are about the lives I've taken, and some of the good ones. At least I left knowing I did good. Now let's see if I could do some good for myself _ here_, in this new world, with a clean slate and an unknown history.

I stood up groggy, taking my sweet time in all my arrogance and glory. If I was to live here, I really should ask/threaten/steal (for) a bed. Straw really works up your back. At any rate, she was fuming and I was hungry. I still felt line across my back from the chaos fire blade. 4 stripes of burnt and scabbed skin, still reminding me of my departure from the world. Hopefully, I can deal with this child AND keep both my blades and sanity perfect.


End file.
